Ouroboros (Canon, Bravely Default)/ZeroTC01
Summary Ouroboros, who also goes by other titles, is the main antagonist and the final boss of Bravery Default. He is an ancient beast that has wreaked havoc upon and devoured innumerable realities for over one-hundred and ten million years. His ultimate goal is to complete his ascension, reaching a realm of the gods referred to as the Celestial Realm and destroying all realities, eventually recreating them in his own image. And in order to accomplish said goal, he sends a Cryst-Fairy known as Airy to awaken the Crystals across numerous worlds and orchestrate his plan to devour all realities. Despite his great knowledge, Ouroboros is incredibly arrogant and prideful, having demonstrated an extremely self-centered and prideful personality. Not even the idea of his defeat stands as one which he perceives. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Ouroboros, The World Devouring Serpent, The Serpent that Devours the Horizon, The God of Destruction Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Presumably male Age: Over 110,000,000 years Classification: Serpent, Elderitch God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1''' and '''3), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; Can regenerate as long as his core still exists, though this must be activated and he must be willing to actually regenerate), Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Duplication, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR and Sealing (Is capable of sending his opponents to pocket dimensions and sealing them in said dimensions), Death Inducement (Via Zero Dimension). Much more via Omni-Capability (Can use any attack and ability that the party of Bravely Default can learn and use over the course of the story) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Can destroy and remake all of creation in his own image, when it has been stated that there is an infinite number of realities, as well as myriad higher planes of existence, with it being clarified that the world is not a singular existence. Terms such as "myriad" contextually translate to "infinite" in the Bravely Series, as indicated by it being used, multiple times, to refer to the aforementioned "infinite" alternate worlds, putting Ouroboros at this tier rather than just 1-B. Would have breached and destroyed the Celestial Realm, which was heavily implied to be a realm that represents the Real World, transcending space-time and viewing Luxendarc as mere fiction as a result. Furthermore, it was stated to be the "end layer", existing above the myriad higher planes) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Needed the combined efforts of Agnès, Edea, Tiz and Ringabel in order to be defeated) Stamina: Limitless (As long as worlds exist for him to devour, his stamina is practically inexhaustible) Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses vast and great knowledge of how reality functions, and is an ancient serpent with over a hundred million years' worth of experience throughout space-time, devouring innumerable realities) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and self-centered, not even perceiving the idea of him being defeated. His regeneration can be halted if his opponents' alternate selves are warned and thus negate his attempts to devour worlds. His regeneration is voluntary, and must be willingly activated in order to take effect. Vulnerable to water-based and Anti-Dragon attacks. Cannot show his true form or unleash his full power outside of dimensional rifts such as the Infernal Realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Human Form * Omni-Capability: Ouroboros can use any attack and ability that the party of Bravely Default can learn and use over the course of the story. True Form * Total Regeneration: Ouroboros instantly recovers any and all damage dealt to him if he so chooses. * Zero Dimension: Ouroboros incapacitates a target, though this can be avoided with certain items that negate instantaneous KO/Death abilities. * Demon Touch: Manipulates his opponents' flow of time, negating their ability to take action and freezing them in place unless they too have time-manipulating capabilities. * Armageddon: Ouroboros devours an entire reality to restore himself to full fighting capacity, before channeling his energy as a powerful beam to deal heavy non-elemental damage. * Divergence: Ouroboros seals a target in another dimension to render them incapable of fighting. * Disaster: Ouroboros unleashes a powerful explosion that is almost as powerful as Armageddon, also dealing heavy non-elemental damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 1